


Mine, Yours, Ours

by sandymg



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin, teen best friends Jared and Jensen decide to be each other's first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Yours, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is fiction. No profit made. No harm intended.
> 
> [**Spanish Translation of Mine, Yours, Ours**](http://z13.invisionfree.com/Supernatural_Foro/index.php?showtopic=4934&view=findpost&p=22120415) by Alfer

It’s not that Jared is scared. No, really, it’s more like. _Terrified_.

“Jay … if you don’t relax—“

“I know. Okay? I know. It’s just. Weird, you know?”

“All you did was take off your tee-shirt. I’ve seen you shirtless before!”

Of course, Jensen has seen Jared shirtless. Hell, he’s seen him naked before given that they’ve been friends since their moms met at Lamaze class. But all those other times didn’t involve anybody sticking anything in his … “I just … maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

Jensen sighs and leans back against the headboard. After a long pause he lets out, “I’m eighteen and you’ll be the same in a few days. In a little over two months we’ll be heading to college. And … look at us. Outside of good grades what can you say about us? I mean, look at me … I’m a girly-looking geek who can’t get a coherent sentence out if my life depended on it. I can quote Doctor Who dialogue and not-so-secretly crush Daniel Radcliffe and have seen all the Twilight movies and … Christ, who is gonna want that?!” He takes another deep breath. “Add virgin to the mix and seriously I might as well just join a monastery instead of leaving for college.”

Jared chuckles despite himself. Add in freakishly tall and, well, Jensen is describing Jared just as well as he’s describing Jensen. Except … Jensen is wrong about something. Jensen is not girly-looking. Jared assumes Jensen means effeminate in some way. He’s seen Jensen in various states of undress and, nope, those shoulders are definitely not girl-like. Perhaps Jensen is referring to his softer facial features. Those stupidly long lashes and pouty lips. And the freckles that he knows are just about everywhere. But really, put it all together and Jensen’s just … beautiful.

This isn’t helping. And neither is the fact that all of this was Jared’s idea in the first place.

_Let’s lose our virginity to each other._

_What?!_

_Think about it. You’re my best friend and we’re both gay. I don’t trust anybody more than you. I can’t even imagine … it’s the perfect plan. We’ll get it over with that way. So that when we meet a boy we won’t feel so unprepared. We’ll know what to expect and we’ll be smooth and shit and college will be amazing._

No, he really didn’t think this thing through. Because now that he’s thinking about it, the idea of Jensen meeting a boy is making him feel, well, sick.

“Look,” Jensen breaks in again suddenly. “Screw the coin toss. You fuck me, first.”

“Wh—at?”

“It’s clear you’re nervous about … that. And so maybe if I go first you’ll see it’s … okay and then you’ll be okay with it.”

Jared stares at his best friend. The heat of his words travels down his spine despite himself. He blinks and Jensen is suddenly closer, in his face. A hand comes up to cup his cheek. “Jay … it’s just us. If you don’t … I’d never make you do anything you don’t want. Okay?”

The fingers on Jared’s cheek are slightly calloused from Jensen’s guitar playing. The rough edges are scraping slightly against the soft afternoon whiskers on Jared’s jawline. He’s never been this close to Jensen before. Jensen’s normally huge eyes are filling his entire vision like calm mossy ponds. He’s always known Jensen’s eyes were amazing. Even covered with those glasses he uses to hide himself. Jared forces his gaze down. Except now they land on pink, full lips. When Jared came up with this idea he didn’t really know what he was thinking of. Penises and asses and getting through something painful as easily as possible.

He wasn’t thinking of lips. And a tongue that suddenly flicks out to lick moisture over them. And green eyes that darken as if clouds were easing over a harvest moon. He hears Jensen inhale sharply as if surprised. It makes Jared want to turn around and see if something startled Jensen without Jared noticing it. “Hey,” Jensen breathes inches from Jared’s face.

The distance between them disappears and Jensen’s lips are touching his own. They are warm and slick and soft and it’s not like Jared’s never been kissed before. There was Amanda Danvers in the eighth grade. But. Holy shit. He parts his mouth to let in a last dash of air before Jensen slants his head and the kiss deepens and suddenly he feels the warm tip of Jensen’s tongue brush his tentatively. He feels the charge through his entire body. Are his toes supposed to tingle like that, really? And if this is only kissing then what … but he doesn’t have time to finish the thought because now Jensen’s tongue is fully in his mouth, exploring. He feels the moist plush push against his teeth, the top of his palette, it rolls along his own tongue and he jerks forward wanting more more more.

He forces his way into Jensen’s mouth, tasting and tickling and touching everything he can reach. It’s sweet and slightly minty and he suddenly understands what irresistible means on a molecular level. His arms were frozen at his sides but now they’re moving. It feels like they are floating, surrounding Jensen and bringing him closer until their bare chests touch. His skin heats up from within. Like when the shower water slowly goes from barely lukewarm to scalding and his fingers are squeezing Jensen’s shoulders pulling because he needs him closer. Christ, he needs to touch him, swallow him, taste him, have him.

Jensen pulls away first, with reluctant little kitten kisses that leave Jared feeling like his body is made up of only air. Like he might literally float away.

He’s met with a huge smile. “Well,” Jensen says.

And Jared laughs out loud because. Because. “Yeah,” he replies licking his lips to try to keep the taste with him as long as possible.

“Maybe we shoulda tried that before?” Jensen’s voice is humor tinged.

“You think?”

Jensen reaches out and slowly runs a finger down the center of Jared’s torso. He stops at the waistband of Jared’s jeans. Jared’s breath catches. Jensen’s finger lingers, just gripping the material, nail against Jared’s belly. He brings his own hand over Jensen’s stopping the movement. One more inch and Jared thinks it’ll all be over before it starts. He squeezes Jensen’s hand. His voice is gone and sounds foreign to his own ears. “I want to see you naked.”

His friend pulls back and stands. Says simply, “You, too” before sliding his jeans over his strong thighs. Jared stays sitting and watches. Jensen is hard and his erection is straining against his boxers but they quickly follow the pants and Jared’s mouth waters as he looks up and down in quick succession. He’s known Jensen all his life. He’s seen him forever. Only, he’s never really seen him, he realizes suddenly. Not until this moment.

Jensen stands still. Arms loosely at his sides. His hair is blonde-tipped, his latest self-experiment. Jared prefers Jensen’s natural light brown color but now … now all he can see is how beautiful Jensen is. His shoulders are broad, arms toned and chest lightly muscled and lean. The freckles that skip across his cheeks and dance down his nose are everywhere. He follows them along his chest down to a narrow waist leading to slim hips with hipbones that Jared is already imagining bringing to his lips. A trail of golden curls leads to his thick, straight cock. It’s cut, like Jared’s own and hard, jutting toward his taunt abdomen and Jared doesn’t know what comes over him. He leans over and grabs Jensen’s hips and lets Jensen’s cock brush against his lips, smearing a little pre come, which he quickly licks off and that makes Jensen moan slightly and sway toward him.

Jared brings his hand up and grips Jensen with a confidence he couldn’t imagine having. It feels different than holding himself. Hotter and thicker and Jensen’s dick is practically throbbing in his hand and the knowledge that Jared is causing this. Is making  his friend, his Jensen, ache like this. Not like Jared’s own dick isn’t begging for release at this very moment. But still. How amazing is it that he, that Jared, can do this. Has done this. He licks out with his tongue. It’s good. Salty and clean. He opens his mouth and sucks the tip in, closing around it with a small moan.

Jensen’s knees quake and a sound he never heard from anyone comes out of his friend’s throat and suddenly Jensen bucks forward and startles Jared, choking him unexpectedly and he jerks his mouth back quickly, scraping Jensen with his teeth and Jensen jumps back with a different kind of sound.

“Oh god, oh shit. I’m sorry – so sorry.”

Jensen is holding his dick protectively and looks down, slightly glazed like he’s still unsure what happened. He sits next to Jared. “I think you bit me,” he says softly.

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean. Oh shit, I’m such an idiot.”

“No. No, it’s okay. I … pushed. I shouldn’t have … it just … I never felt anything like it before.”

“That bad?”

Jensen touches his arm, squeezing Jared’s bicep. “No. No, of course not. The opposite. Jesus, that felt so good I couldn’t control myself.”

“Not the biting part,” Jared says but he’s starting to smile.

“Well, no, not that part. But before. It was … perfect. So good.” Jensen touches Jared’s jean-cladded leg. “I’m still the only one naked.”

“I’m not complaining,” Jared jokes with a leer. But he stands up and undresses for Jensen like Jensen did for him. It’s hot watching Jensen watch him. Seeing the reaction in his eyes, the color building on his cheeks, down his neck, the quickening of his breathing as Jared pulls down his briefs. He’s half hard now, given all the excitement and embarrassment of having hurt Jensen but now … the way Jensen is looking at him. Hungry and aroused.

He knows he’s too thin. His body growing faster than even his amazing appetite could keep up with. But he’s tried to be diligent about working out. And he knows he’s gotten a little definition in his upper body. And he’s toned and strengthened his legs by running. Jensen’s hand cups his hip. “Jared,” he whispers. He simultaneously scoots up and back on the bed and holds one hand out drawing Jared to him. “I want you.”

Jared shimmies up over Jensen, holding himself up on his elbows and peering back into those incredible eyes. It’s gotten dark outside and they hadn’t bothered turning on any lamps. They are alone. Jensen’s parents are away and his little sister is at a sleep over. So they have all night. “I want _you_ ,” Jensen repeats and his eyes are wet and wide and penetrating. Jared swallows because he gets it. Jensen’s his best friend and they’ve been able to shortcut conversations for years.

“I want you, too,” he says back. Not because it’s convenient or safe or practical or easy. “Only you.”

They begin to kiss again, slow and needy, interspersed with licks and nibbles to each other’s necks and jaws and chests. Their cocks slide against each other’s unintentionally and Jared feels each brush like a heat ray. He latches his lips to a spot right above Jensen’s collarbone. Working it with his mouth until he feels the blood pool near the surface. It throbs hot red and quickly darkens to purple and Jared can’t stop staring at this mark he made on Jensen’s perfect skin.

“Jay … “ Jensen is talking directly into his ear in hot little bursts and Jared pulls back slightly because again. It’s just too much. “I could get off just feeling you against me. You’re … amazing. So hot. You don’t even … but … I want … I want to know what it feels like.” Jensen stops and tilts up to kiss Jared again. It’s messy and a little too wet and teeth clash until they find their rhythm again and it’s perfect. Jared knows what Jensen wants but he could just kiss Jensen like this forever. The absolute truth of that thought scares him a little.

He reaches over and grabs the lube they bought. They have condoms. Clearly as two virgins it’s not strictly necessary but it might be one day and they decided it would be best to know how to use one. He holds up the small bottle. “Are you sure?”

Jensen nods once. His eyes never leave Jared’s as Jared coats one finger and brings it down below Jensen’s balls. His hand is shaking. He swallows hard and licks his suddenly dry lips. “It’s okay,” Jensen says softly. “I told you I did this to myself before.” His face colors slightly.

Jared’s done this to himself, too. Enough to know he likes it. But he’s never touched anyone else. And he’s petrified of hurting Jensen. “If you don’t like anything. Tell me, please. Promise me.”

Jensen smiles at him, brings his hand down and runs it over his own cock. “I promise.”

Jared is lost staring at Jensen’s hand on himself. He shakes himself out of it and gently breaches Jensen’s hole with one slick finger. It slips in quickly and Jensen inhales slightly but there’s no other sign of discomfort. The heat is incredible. Surrounding his finger and sucking him inside. Oh god. Inside Jensen’s body. It’s so intimate that for a second it leaves him breathless. He thinks of his cock going there and he feels himself throb in desire. He’s going to fuck into this boy. It’s too much and he has to shut his eyes a moment to steady himself.

A hand squeezes his shoulder. Jensen is wriggling against his finger and pulling on his own dick and he’s flushed down to this chest and oh god. Oh shit. It’s just too. They both come pretty much the same time. Jared untouched. But the friction against Jensen’s stomach and the sight of him coming undone below him is enough.

He remembers to roll off of Jensen at the last second before crushing him. “S—sorry,” Jared blurts out.

Jensen shushes him. “Don’t be. Wasn’t just you. Besides … “ Jensen flips on his side and runs his clean hand through Jared’s hair. “We’re not going anywhere.”

They are messy with sweat and come and it should be disgusting but Jensen presses him closer and starts kissing him again and it’s like nothing exists but Jensen’s lips. His tongue slides into Jared’s mouth and curls around his and the mint is all gone now but Jensen still tastes better than anything. Jared feels himself hardening again against Jensen’s belly. The rewards of being seventeen. And the answering moan he gets lets him know his partner is also already on board. He kneels up and finds the lube again and this time, with the edge off, he feels more confident he can take this further.

Jared is thrusting two fingers in and out of Jensen’s tight, quaking ass while dipping down to lick his cock every other stroke. Jensen is squirming on the bed, murmuring praises and curses and moans that go straight to Jared’s cock. He’s so hard he feels he could drive the proverbial nail in the wall. But he’s managing it. Waiting is sweet agony but he wants this so badly. He slowly inserts a third finger and Jensen lets out a low _oh fuck_ as Jared brushes the nerves deep inside him. Jared knows what that feels like. He’s experimented on himself. Has been grateful for his own long fingers. Jensen has long fingers, too. Jared throbs further imaging Jensen doing this to him. “Jen … after … you’ll do me, right?”

Jensen stares at him. “Anything, anything you want … ahh. Oh god, Jay. I … I want more.”

Jared is lost in the near black of Jensen’s eyes. A tiny ring of green remains. He seems otherworldly now. So gorgeous. Skin flushed and breath panting and hands clenching. His cock is red and weeping and fucking perfect. He sweeps down to kiss it again, open mouthed and wet. It’s crazy but he loves Jensen’s cock. Loves it like it belongs to him. Like it’s his and his alone.

Hands shaking Jared manages to rip open the condom package. Jensen says, “You know we don’t need that.”

“We said we wanted to learn what it’s like, you know, to be safe.”

Jensen’s voice has gone to a place Jared’s never heard. His eyes are glued to Jared’s. “Okay. If you want. But … you’re not going to fuck anyone else.” With that he lifts up and brings Jared’s head down to his lips in a kiss that’s more bite than anything. It’s hunger and possession. It’s mine and it’s now and it’s always and it’s starving. Jared’s latex covered dick is bobbing against Jensen’s ass and Jared feels Jensen pull his knees up and lift his hips. Jared slides a pillow under him to help position them right. He thinks he should tell Jensen to turn over. It’s supposed to be easier. But Jensen pulls Jared’s head down to press his mouth against his and he feels Jensen’s hand lowering to help guide Jared into place. Lips still brushing his lover’s Jared pushes in slowly.

He’s close enough to hear the groan of pain and instantly eases back. But he doesn’t pull out. Just stays still hips rocking slightly and arms trembling holding himself up. Jensen’s eyes are shut tight and his breathing is uneven. “Jensen?” Jared asks gently. He could stop. He will if Jensen asks. But god, he hopes he won’t.

“Hurts more than I thought it would.”

Jared nods. Isn’t really surprised. It’s a small space. So tight. He doesn’t say anything, but slowly rocks in a little more.

Jensen is very still beneath him. His cock is half hard now and Jared’s worry is growing exponentially. A few seconds later, Jensen takes a slow breath in. Lets it out equally slow. His eyes open and he looks at Jared. “Now,” he says.

Jared pushes in again. He hates the scrunched look of pain on Jensen’s face. Much more and he’ll lose his own erection. Jensen just does the breathing thing again though. Jared brings one hand down and takes Jensen’s softening cock in his grip. He doesn’t pull at it or jerk it … he just holds it. Jensen meets his eyes, nods again and Jared thrusts his hips forward one more time. He’s all in and it’s incredible, as hot as a furnace and tighter than anything he could have imagined. The urge to rut is pulsing through his veins but he doesn’t. He holds Jensen’s cock, petting it softly and leans in to kiss his parted lips. Their tongues meet again sweetly this time, drifting between their mouths and before either realize it they are setting up a slow rocking rhythm between them. Jensen’s heels are digging into Jared’s back and he’s pushing back slowly, like he’s testing what that might feel like.

Can’t be too bad given that Jensen’s cock is back to full hardness in Jared’s hand. Jared keeps his grip medium hard and lets the slickness from Jensen’s earlier come help ease the way. His brain catches up that he’s fucking Jensen. His beautiful, shy, gorgeous, smart, funny best friend and most important person in Jared’s life. His possessive best friend, who told him minutes ago that Jared isn’t going to do this with anyone else. Not that Jared wants to. Certainly not if it means that Jensen gets to. Because that is. No. This is his. He thrusts harder at that thought. This heat, this friction, this passion, this overwhelming want. This boy. His.

“Jensen,” he utters, voice tremble soft and thick with emotion. “Jensen,” he says again. Because what else could he say. That’s all there is.

Jared wants Jensen to get there first. Wants to watch it happen again. So gorgeous and hot and all encompassing. But his hips are pistoning now. Almost bruising as they slap against Jensen’s ass in a steady rough pace. He wants wants wants. It’s like a climb and he’s reaching and Jensen is keening beneath him, pleading and thrashing and losing himself so completely but then his eyes lock again with Jared’s.

“Jared … Jay … god … so good. Mine … say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Jared says back without a second thought. “Oh fuck … so good. So gorgeous. Say it back.”

Jensen smiles at him. He’s panting and his hair is plastered sweat against his brow and his fingers are digging an impression into Jared’s biceps and his hips are pushing up like he wants Jared to plow into him and come out the other side. Jared has to kiss him. He hears the word _yours_ right as their lips meet.

They are kissing as Jensen’s breath starts coming out like puffy little ohs. Jared tightens his grip on Jensen’s cock and jerks him hard, once, twice … he manages to hold on through Jensen’s orgasm, watches as Jensen shoots high onto his chest and Jared’s chest and a little hits Jared’s face and that takes Jared over. He’s coming hard in the condom, body trembling in a jarring series of lava-hot bursts. There aren’t even words for how this feels. His heart is pumping so hard he thinks he’ll black out.  He sees white a moment before he shuts his eyes and murmurs Jensen’s name one last time. It’s like a blessing.

Next he opens his eyes he’s alone and temporarily disoriented. Jensen returns a moment later to his side, holding a damp washcloth. He wipes at Jared’s chest and belly. He removes the condom from Jared’s spent dick and the sudden feeling of fingers against his oversensitive skin makes Jared hiss. “Sorry,” Jensen mutters as he ties it off and tosses it into the trash bin.

“God, don’t be,” Jared pulls enough brain cells to say. “I should have done that. I should say sorry.”

Jensen climbs back into bed with him and Jared immediately pulls him into his arms. He feels better instantly. Realizes that the disorientation was not touching Jensen. It’s like an addiction. He knows he can’t always touch him. But dammit if he won’t try.

“Let’s sleep a little,” Jensen says softly.

Jared chuckles. “Not sure I could do anything else.”

Jensen snuggles closer and Jared absorbs his heat. It’s the best feeling. Practically better than everything they just did and again Jared finds himself a little scared.

“You okay?” Jared asks shyly, remembering what they just did and concerned that Jensen might be sore.

He feels the answering smile. “I’m great.” Jensen is quiet and Jared wonders if he’s starting to doze but then he says. “Well. It’s a darn good thing we aren’t going to different schools.”

Jared jerks in Jensen’s arms. For a while there they had been planning on different schools. Jared had been trying to get a scholarship for an out-of-state school. But … what he’d been offered still left such a huge gap. Jensen was going to UT in Austin. That was always his number one choice. Jared’s parents had offered to help Jared out as much as they could. And Jared could have taken out loans. But he’d have been in so much debt. Still. He’d thought about it. He’d wondered if it were just fear making him choose the same school as Jensen. They’d been friends since babyhood and had attended the same schools since preschool. A part of him had wanted to be on his own. Be where Jensen wasn’t. But now. After. Now that idea turns his insides to ice.

His grip must have gotten tight enough to alert Jensen. He knew Jensen was wondering what was wrong. Felt Jensen’s own stiffening and slowly questing hand, rubbing gently on Jared’s back. Christ. What was wrong with him? Why the sudden emotions? The clichés said only girls got all mushy post sex. So much for stereotypes. It’s just that the thought of how close he’d come to making a decision that would have separated himself from Jensen it’s just. Oh god.

“Jay? You okay? I was only teasing. I mean. I meant … hey. We’re going to UT together, right? It’s good, right?”

“What if I’d chosen another school?” he says honestly into the crux of Jensen’s shoulder. His eyes are stinging and his voice broken and he feels partly idiotic and mostly scared and really this is the kind of thing he’d normally talk to his best friend about. Except.

“Then one of us would have transferred.” Jensen has pulled back and his eyes are bright and intense and so beautiful and his. Jensen is his best friend. He’s here. And he’s more. And he’s his.

“Yes,” Jared replies even though it was in no way a question. He feels his breathing  slow and even out as the emotions recede but not fade. They’ve taken hold and sank into the moist soil of his heart and he can see the branches and vines ebb and flow between them in a spiral with no start and no end.

He’s so sleepy. Still, he shifts his hips forward a little so that his cock brushes Jensen’s briefly. He’s met with a soft groan. “My turn later,” Jared reminds. And while he can’t claim to not still be a little scared, it’s way overshadowed by want.

Jensen smiles at him in the dark. Says nothing but puts a possessive hand on Jared’s hip, fingers slightly digging into the soft cheeks of his backside. It’s a goodnight and a promise and a hug and it ends with the softest kiss pressed to Jared’s nose.

**_fin_ **


End file.
